


Son of All Might Extras

by Guitarhero909



Series: Son of All Might [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A few extra stories
Relationships: Melissa Shield/Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Son of All Might [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049030
Kudos: 6





	1. Logan Hill Origins

_Before my dad was thrown in the slammer, he always told me to stick my head low…. Easiest thing to do. Because nobody can hurt you._

Logan Hashibara was a school student in the 5th grade who considered himself to be an outcast. He always kept to himself and stayed away from big crowds. There was also a big secret he had. His parents. 

They were criminals and robbers. They often stole things that didn’t belong to them, only to support their son. He kept quiet about them in order to protect them. He usually minded his business to stay out of trouble

_Of course, sometimes, I just… had to butt in when someone was in trouble._

One day on his way home, he saw a woman who was being snatched by a man. From what it looked like, he was trying to do something horrible to her. The woman saw Logan who was just standing there as she struggled to escape the man’s grasp. 

“Please, help me!!” she said. 

The thug pulled her to a wall and ripped her shirt open. He started feeling her up, much to her horror and fear. Logan knew he had to do something. 

_Because no matter how bad the situation is, those who help others, get help in return…_

Logan walked forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around and tried to attack. Logan easily dodged the attacks. He also had some kind of superhuman strength. The man looked at Logan’s shadow and watched it change form.

“ _I suggest you run,_ ” it spoke. 

It started to take form into a creature. Logan’s quirk started to emerge. The man was scared and ran away. Later, police arrived and saw Logan comforting the woman. They started asking questions, and the woman answered everything, without giving details about Logan’s quirk. 

_Sometimes, it's also best to take an opportunity when you see one…_

A few weeks later, there was a newscast about Logan’s parents. They ran over the parents of somebody on their way home from the theatre. At the funeral, Logan recognized someone. It was the woman he saved, and the couple that were killed were her parents. She didn’t hold a grudge on him, but others, they turned Logan’s parents' actions on him, cursing him for being the son of criminals. (Big Batman vibes)

Later, he was taken in by the same woman who introduced herself as Yakumo Hill. She basically treated him as if he were her own son. She had also taught Logan how to control his quirk better. He wanted to forget what had happened those years ago, and he slowly started to.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” he asked, “Taking in someone who’s basically the son of criminals?”

“Logan, you saved me from that man, even though you were just a child,” she told him, “It’s the least I can do. Besides, who your parents are doesn’t define who you are. It's what you choose to do that defines you.”

She gave him a hug and smiled.

_Someone really important to me taught me that. She taught me that I can do anything, and be anyone._

From then on, Logan decided that he would no longer be in the shadow of his criminal parents. He would use his quirk one day to become a great hero. Then opportunity came in, when he got a recommendation for U.A High School. Yakumo believed in him and knew he would achieve greatness.

He spent the next few months training his quirk. When his ‘rebel spirit’ Arzene was around, he had enhanced speed, strength, and agility. His senses were also heightened to a degree. His shadow took refuge in his shades.

However he knew that his quirk alone would not do the job. Yakumo had him trained in various weapon types, and also gave him something special; A gun that shoots phantom bullets, incapable of killing. Logan knew he would be a great hero, no matter what anybody said.

One day he went to the entrance exam line. One of the staff looked at him. 

“State your name,” he said.

“Logan,” Logan told him. 

“Logan what?” the teacher asked. 

Logan looked back to Yakumo who smiled back at him. 

“Hill,” he said.

_I’m gonna show the world that I can be a hero, and burn the memories of my past. Call me…. Joker_


	2. Origins: Kenshi Jotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek in Kenshi's middle school years before attending U.A

A young boy was going through his school day. It was just like every day for him. He always felt like he was on his own. Truthfully he was. This boy was named Kenshi Jotaro. He was a young kid who was on the autism spectrum and sometimes misunderstood. OF course, people were oblivious to this, believing he only wanted attention, especially his father.

But there was one thing that kept him going; His love for video games. He loved gaming and everything about it. It was the one hobby that helped Kenshi keep his grasp on sanity.

As he was heading for the bus, someone bumped into him making him fall. On purpose. Two kids smirked at Kenshi as he fell to the ground. 

“Sorry about that… Bulldozer,” said one of the kids. 

Other kids passed by calling Kenshi the same insult. They all walked on the bus and one kid hit Kenshi with a water balloon. They constantly ridicule the poor boy when he did nothing to deserve it. One of the kids noticed a book he had and took it. 

“Hey!” Kenshi said, “Give that back Rin, that book is important to me!”

Rin turned to him. “You wanna try that again kid?” he asked. 

Rin looked at the book. It was filled with video game facts and cheats. He also saw some designs for a hero costume based on a virtual reality suit. Kenshi was often made fun of for liking video games. 

“The geek wants to be a gamer,” he said taunting Kenshi, “Not only that, but he wants to become the first so-called ‘gaming’ hero!”

Other students started to laugh at him. 

“You can’t face reality, so I’ll make this simple for you,” Rin said, “Give up your dreams. You’re never gonna be a pro hero, especially after being in the shadow of your father.”

He started ripping the book to pieces, much to Kenshi’s horror. 

“HEY!” Kenshi shouted, “I need that!!”

“Not where you’re going you don’t,” Rin said, “IF you wanna be a video game hero, then take this advice; Go jump off a bridge and pray that you make your dream come true with an extra life.” 

He then spat at Kenshi, while other students mocked him. Rin’s quirk had something to do with water. He loved using it to torture poor Kenshi.

Later Kenshi was walking back home to his house. He opened the door and ran straight to his ‘man cave’. His mother knew he wanted to be alone and cool off from today’s misadventure so she let him be and smiled. She was the only one who supported him no matter what. 

She remembered the day when he was four. The doctor did a test on young Kenshi and discovered he had a quirk. However, like another protagonist we love and know, Kenshi was a late bloomer. But he didn’t mind.

Kenshi put on a headset and then found himself in a virtual reality game known as Sword Art Ultimate. It's called Ultimate because it has features and hub worlds from multiple games, from Gun Gale to the original hub. In this game, he felt like somebody special. He was known as Ebon, the dagger of truth. He connected with people online and befriended them. However, there was one person in particular that he connected with well. It was another fellow player who called herself R3dP0nyt@il. 

She was Ebon’s best friend in Sword Art Ultimate. She was his best friend, period, although they never met in real life before.

He connected with her more than he did with any other player. Ever since the first quest they tackled together, the two of them were close online. In the VR world, he made the rules, and he had the glory. It seemed better to him than the real world.

Later at dinner, Kenshi was sitting with his family. His father, Howard had just got done with another business call. He was in the process of helping his company get bigger. He urged Kenshi to do the same. However, the young game-loving boy had other plans. He had to tell his father sooner or later.

“Dad, can we talk about something?” Kenshi asked. 

“Sure son, what’s on your mind?” he asked.

Kenshi fidgeted with his fingers a bit. 

“Kenshi stop fidgeting and look straight when someone is talking to you,” Howard said, “A good CEO must not fall prey to distractions.” 

“Dad… there’s something else I wanna do with my life,” Kenshi said, “I wanna be a pro hero. The first ‘gaming’ hero.”

Hearing those words infuriated Howard. He stood up from the table and shot Kenshi a glare. 

“No,” he said, “You have a lot of potentials, but if you just used it on something as childish as gaming, it would be a waste!”

“But dad, it's what I wanna do,” Kenshi argued.

“Gaming is a waste of time,” Howard told him, “No son of mine is going to be a gaming hero or a professional gamer!”

“Dad it’s my life!” Kenshi said. 

“Go to your room, we will discuss this later,” Howard said. 

“But dad-”

“Do as you’re told,” Howard said. 

Kenshi walked up to his room and closed the door. His mother Winry wanted Kenshi to be who he wanted to be. She also wished that her husband would take time and listen to his son instead of trying to force him to be someone he wasn’t.

Another day at school, Kenshi was getting things from his locker. Some kids were making a bunch of comments about him. However, one kid, in particular, was looking at him with a smile. 

“Maho, what are you staring at?” Rin asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” Maho said, “I was just watching Kenshi get stuff from his locker.”

“Probably thinking about what a loser he is right?” Rin said, “Forget about him, he’s a plague to this school.” 

“You said it Rin,” said one of his lackeys, “He dreams about being the so-called ‘gaming’ hero, and yet nobody supports him. That’s the way it should be.”

“You wanna know why he’s so annoying?” asked another one of his lackeys, “Because he wasn’t raised right. He never listens to anything his mom or his dad says, and just goes the first thing that comes to his head.”

Maho was listening in on this. 

“Damn straight, you don’t see me doing anything like that,” Rin said, “If I went and did the stuff Kenshi does and dishonored my parents' wishes, I’d probably get in trouble like Kenshi always does. But how is he gonna learn right from wrong if he doesn’t act right? He’s selfish and bratty. He’s all alone.”

“Kenshi isn’t selfish,” Maho said.

“You’re right Maho,” Rin said, “He’s just dumb. Probably one of the dumbest kids in the entire school, and always has his head in the clouds instead of facing reality. Not to mention that learning disability he has. It's no wonder why he always has difficulty in class unlike me. That already proves that I’m better than him. He lets those stupid video game fantasies cloud in his mind, and pushing him to the road of failure. He’s obviously fated to be a failure like the rest of the ‘disabled freaks’.”

Maho was starting to get angry. Her right hand was starting to crystalize and solidify as she was listening to Rin make fun of Kenshi and insult him.

“That’s exactly what Kenshi is, a disabled freak who has trouble with learning and has no useful skills whatsoever. In Art class, the professor had each of us make a drawing of what we were in our futures,” Rin continued, “And you wouldn’t BELIEVE what the retard did….”

Maho had enough. She punched Rin hard in the face with her crystallized arm. The other students were surprised that she would go and do that. 

“Anybody else want some?” she asked. 

They all backed away. After Kenshi got the rest of his stuff he started heading to lunch. He usually kept to himself while reading his gaming magazines. That’s when Maho decided to approach him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

“Jotaro right?” she asked.

“Yea,’ Kenshi told her. 

“My name’s Maho, I’ve seen you around the school, and I think you’re pretty cute,” she said. 

That compliment made Kenshi blush. 

“Do you… wanna hang out sometime?” she asked him, much to his delight. Nobody’s tried to befriend him before.

“Sure,” he said.

A few days later, Kenshi and Maho became boyfriend and girlfriend. When other students started teasing him about his dream and making fun of him, Maho stood up for him. She even told him of some video games that he would like.

At school, Kenshi was getting things from his locker. He was approached by somebody wearing a suit. 

“Excuse me, are you Kenshi Jotaro?” he asked, “The one who went through that hard dungeon in Sword Art Ultimate?”

“Why yes, yes I am,” Kenshi said. 

“My name’s Richard Keiths,” Richard said, “I happen to be related to somebody who is a representative of a gaming company. You are a fantastic player.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said, “So what brings you by?”

“Well, there is an upcoming gaming tournament for Sword Art Ultimate, and my stepbrother has been going around scouting for participants, so I decided to help him out,” Richard explained, “after seeing some online footage of you kicking some major butt, we just had to find you.”

“Me?” Kenshi asked, “But I…. I’m kind of an outcast and I don’t have many friends so…”

“What are you saying?” Richard asked, “If you get your name out there, there’s no doubt you’d get fame in the virtual world, and the real world. It’d be such a waste to see such gaming techniques unused. Please join us.”

Kenshi gave it some thought. He really wanted to make his mark. Maybe this would be how he would make his father understand that this is who he was.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Kenshi said before Pulling Maho to his side, “But she joins with me as my partner.”

His mother was pleased with this as someone finally befriended Kenshi. However, his father was completely against it. 

He believed that girl was a distraction to Kenshi’s studies and decided to take action. He called a number.

Later at school, Kenshi was getting some things from his locker. As he turned around he saw Maho facing him. HE could tell something was wrong because she usually has a smile on her face.

“Kenshi… we need to talk,” she said.

“What is it?” Kenshi asked. 

“Kenshi I’m really sorry but…. This football player asked me out on a date and I told him yes,” Maho told him, “I just can’t get him out of my head and I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“What are you saying?” Kenshi asked. 

“I’m saying it's over,” Maho said, “I’m breaking up with you.”

This stunned Kenshi.

“I’m really sorry to do this because you’re such a sweet and caring young man,” Maho said, “If you wanna choose someone else to be your partner I understand….”

“Maho no,” Kenshi said, “I still want you to join me in the tournament. Because you’re the first person to befriend me even when others were ordered not to. Even if you’re not my girlfriend I still wanna be your friend.”

Maho hugged him. “Thank you.”

Rin was watching them hug. This made Rin angry indeed. He wanted to be the one to be in the Sword Art Ultimate tournament, and he claims that Kenshi stole his spotlight. He decided to take action. 

Later during the day, Kenshi was walking out of his last class and heading home. He heard a scream from a student. He saw Maho on the floor, face down. Kenshi immediately rushed to her and helped her up. 

“Maho, what happened?!” he asked. 

He heard breathing. He saw Rin breathing heavily, and his hands raised. 

“This was supposed to be my moment,” Rin said, “You stole my spot as the gamer in the tournament! You stole my moment!!”

Kenshi was infuriated. He rushed up to Rin confronting him. 

“What the hell kind of reason is that to push Maho down the steps?!” Kenshi asked. 

Teachers and students rushed to the scene. Some of Maho’s friends rushed to her, helping her up. Rin saw this as an opportunity. He dashed to one of the teachers.

“Sensei, it was Jotaro!” he said, “He pushed into Maho on purpose, and pushed her down the steps!!”

Kenshi was shocked by this. “Wha….”

The teacher grabbed Kenshi by the arm. 

“You little troublemaker!!” he snapped.

Kenshi overheard the comments from other students talking about how he’s just like his father. Everyone started turning their backs on him. Maho wanted to speak up but she couldn’t find the voice. This was the last straw, the last time that Rin would bully Kenshi like that. HE broke free of the teacher’s grip.

Kenshi dashed the extra mile towards Rin and his right arm suddenly digitalized and had a glove form around it. He then threw a hard punch straight at Rin’s face.

**_*SLAM!!!!*_ **

A few minutes later, Kenshi was in the principal’s office as the principal was yelling about Kenshi’s ‘actions’ towards the students and the fact that he used his quirk on a classmate. 

“Ever since that day, he’s been nothing but TROUBLE!!!” The principal shouted. 

It was decided that Kenshi was expelled from school. When he got home, his father gave him the riot act, yelling at him when all he did was stand up for himself. 

“This time you’ve gone too far Kenshi Jotaro!” Howard said, “And now you go using your quirk on a student?!”

“What choice did I have?” Kenshi asked, “Let him get away with how he treated me?” 

“It doesn’t matter how they treat you!” Howard said, “A good CEO does not start fights with his co-workers.”

“Howard, stop it,” Winry said trying to defend him, “What exactly are you trying to teach our son?”

“To respect his superiors,” Howard said.

“Even when his superiors are disrespectful?!”

“Especially if they’re disrespectful,” Howard said before turning back to Kenshi, “Since you’re refusing to take responsibility for your actions, you’re grounded for 2 months. No TV, no video games, no…”

“FAIR!” Kenshi shouted as he got up.

“Neither is having to miss a whole week of school because of a face injury!!” Howard shouted back, “You used your quirk and nearly killed someone!”

“No, I didn’t!” Kenshi said, “And I didn’t push Maho down the steps earlier, I was framed for that!!”

“3 extra months for lying!” Howard snapped.

“Howard…” Winry said trying to defend his honor but was interrupted.

“Stop it!” Howard said as he pushed Winry to the ground. 

This infuriated Kemnshi to no end. He pushed Howard back. 

“I don’t care who you are,” Kenshi said, “YOU DON’T TOUCH MY MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKING SLAVE-DRIVER!!! All you do is yell at me and refuse to listen to what I say! It hurts me! If you were really my dad, you’d take the time to listen to what I have to say and not treat me like your servant!”

Howard smacked Kenshi in the face.

“Don’t you _ever_ talk to me like that again? You understand me?” he asked, “You go straight to your room right now!”

Kenshi ran up to his room and slammed the door. Winry got back up and was angered by what Howard did. 

“He is right and you know it,” Winry said. 

Howard refused to listen. He went into Kenshi’s gaming room. He started unplugging something and then walked out. Winry knew what he was gonna do.

“Howard stop it!” she said. 

“No.”

“Howard listen to me!” Winry said, “Stop this! Howard, please stop.”

“No,” he said again.

“Howard please stop!” Winry said, “You need to stop!!”

She followed him outside and begged him to stop before he did what he was going to do. Howard slammed Kenshi’s gaming console to the floor, destroying it, much to Winry’s horror. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“I WANT A DIVORCE!!!” she shouted. 

This caught Howard’s attention. “What did you say?”

“I want a divorce,” Winry said, “I can’t take it. The way you treat our son, how you keep other kids from befriending him, and how you refuse to let him follow his dream. You always allow those kids to bully him!”

“He deserves what he gets!” Howard said. 

“Why, just because you don’t approve of what he does?!” Winry asked. 

“It has nothing to do with this, he used his quirk on a classmate!” Howard said. 

“What do you mean it has nothing to do with it?” Winry asked, “You’ve been doing it for years for that very reason!”

“Well if anyone’s the reason why Kenshi was expelled it's you,” Howard said, “You allowed him to use his quirk and you let it happen. You told him it was ok to go against the law!”

That was the last straw.

“That’s it,” Winry said, “I’m done.” 

She walked inside and Howard followed. She then started packing some of her belongings and told Kenshi to do the same. Howard was confused as to what was happening.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Howard asked.

“I’m doing what I should’ve done a LONG time ago!” Winry snapped.

After a few minutes of packing up, Winry took Kenshi to her car and told him to get in (Calmly so she wouldn’t scare him). 

“Where are you taking our son?” Howard asked. 

“That’s none of your damn business where I’m taking him,” Winry said, “I can’t do this anymore, it makes me feel sick. You are a psychopath, and I can’t deal with you anymore!”

She got in the car and drove away with Kenshi.

The two of them spent the next few days at her parent’s house until they could find an apartment. Fortunately, they managed to find a good one that didn’t cost as much. Kenshi was then moved to another school, and it was almost as if those memories he had just faded away. 

Kenshi was in his room staring at the wall. Winry walked in wanting to check on her son. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

Kenshi nodded. “I just don’t see why dad couldn’t see that this is who I am,” he said, “All he ever did was shoot me down and I don’t know why.”

Winry hugged him. “That’s all in the past now,” she said, “Now you can focus on your future and who you want to be. I was saving this for your birthday but…. Here.”

She gave him a package. Kenshi opened it up and he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was just like the costume he designed back when he was younger. Winry decided to put the costume together and surprise Kenshi. 

“Thank you,” Kenshi said as he smiled.

“That’s not all,” Winry said, “I actually started dating, and met somebody. I think you’ll like him.” 

Kenshi opened the door to his room and he couldn’t believe who it was. It was from Richard Keiths. The guy who asked Kenshi to be part of the SAU tournament. After he lost his partner, Richard decided to get Kenshi a new partner. R3dP0nyt@il.

This was just the start of Kenshi’s future career as a pro hero and a pro gamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message to autistic kids everywhere; Never give up what you love. Because you can accomplish your dream. You are who you choose to be.


	3. Leo Sonders: Origin

Leo was going through another day of quirkless training with Aizawa. He believed it would be best to take on some training so he wouldn’t get to a point where he was getting too dependent on his quirk. Leo agreed and went on with the training. He managed to learn some new lion style defense techniques in the process. After about an hour and a half, Aizawa decided to call it a day. Leo got himself a towel and dried off the sweat. 

“You’re getting better Sonders,” Aizawa said, “Your lion form is starting to improve from last week.” 

Leo bowed in respect to his sensei. 

“Thank you Mr. Aizawa,” Leo said, “But I still feel like I have a lot to grow on.” 

“Everyone does,” Aizawa commented, “But some like you start to improve more.”

Leo started heading back to his dorm with his lion. 

“Sonders,” Aizawaa said, “I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man.” 

Leo smiled sadly. “Yea…. he was….” he said. 

He started having memories of when his father was still alive. He missed him dearly. Leo decided he was going to let his feelings out and talk about his faather. There was one person he could trust. And that someone happened to be on I-Island. Later on that day, he was at his dorm and pulled out his laptop. 

“Call Melissa Shield,” he said. 

A video chat screen appeared and started to ring. After a few seconds, Melissa appeared on the screen. The two of them decided to have a long distance relationship. Although the two of them have only known each other for almost a week, they felt a spark for each other. 

“Leo hi!” she said, “Its good to hear from you.”

“Yea same here,” Leo said, “Have I mentioned you look good in uniform?”

Melissa giggled at Leo’s compliment and smiled. 

“Leo, you never fail to put a smile on my face,” she told him. 

“So how are things on your side?” Leo asked her. 

“Pretty good,” Melissa said, “Papa’s house arrest should be ending pretty soon, and me and Mama have been taking care of him.”

“That’s good to know,” Leo said, “Meanwhile I just got through a training drill with my teacher at U.A. He says I’ve improved a lot with my agility, even when I wasn’t using my quirk.”

“So what brings you on the web?” Melissa asked, “You need more pointers on your suit?” she asked. 

“Actually, I have a story to tell,” Leo said, “It’s about my father, the original Red Lion before me.”

_Flashback…_

_A 4 year old Leo is seen playing with action figures in what looked to be a meeting room. The room was decorated with rare plants, medals and trophies along with portraits and plaques of all the Red Lions ever to be._

_On the desk, Leo's father was typing away on his laptop, working on the latest patrol reports for the Hero Association and for his own personal records._

_It was also the day where young Leo would be taken to the doctor to discover what his quirk was. Leo admired his father and he wanted to be a hero just like he was. After his dad filled the last of the paperwork, he and his wife took Leo to the doctor._

_There were a few tests being done on the young boy. After a few minutes the doctor came out. He had a happy look on his face._

_“You should be very proud, young man, because it looks like you’ve got yourself a quirk!” he said._

_Leo was as happy as he could be, jumping up and down smiling._

_“Your quirk seems to be a mix of your mother and father’s quirk, your mother’s being the ability to summon manifestations of certain animals, and your father’s being a lion’s agility,” the doctor explained._

_“Goodness,” said Leo’s mother, Nakita. His father couldn’t be more proud._

_“Just you wait Papa, one day I’ll be a great hero like you!” Leo said smiling._

_“On the contrary son, I think you’ll be a better hero than I was back in the day,” his father told him._

_“Nobody can beat you,” Leo said, “Not even All Might.”_

_This earned a laugh from his parents._

Melissa continued listening to Leo’s story about his origins and his quirk. Needless to say, she was amazed by all of this. She stared at her boyfriend in Awe. 

“So your father was the FIRST Red Lion?” she asked, “Papa made some hero gear for him back in the day when he visited America!”

“Yea,” Leo said, “And I was amazed that I got a quirk that was a combination of my father and mother. He was a well known hero all across the world because of his lion-like reflexes.”

He started to look down to the floor. “That is…. Until tragedy struck…”

_Flashback_

_A few days later, Red Lion got a call from his personal phone. He answered it._

_“Red Lion we need your help!” said one of the pro heroes, “There’s been a breakin at a facility, and someone is after some kind of technology.”_

_“I’m on my way,” Red Lion said. He got into his costume while Leo was watching him go into action._

_“Do your best Papa!” he said._

_Meanwhile at another location, some men were running out with boxes of technology. Some of them were putting the boxes into a truck._

_“Remember, the boss wants these taken care of,” said one of the thugs, “Once we deliver these in person, he’s gonna pay us a fortune!”_

_“Damn straight,” said another person._

_Someone walked out of the area and was hidden in the shadows. Once he came out, he had a metal mask and some kind of armor. As he walked out, many police officers were wrapped up in some kind of metal._

_As they continued, one of the crooks thought he heard a noise. He looked around and didn’t see anything. He then heard another noise and grabbed his flashlight. He looked around and saw two eyes looking at him, then quickly grabbed his gun._

_Before he had a chance to fire, the shadow dashed forward, claws ready to slice and dice! He pushed the thug into a wall startling others. Red Lion was here and ready to fight. He dashed at two other guards and attacked them with tremendous speed._

_More soldiers arrived on the scene with guns. They started firing at Red Lion. His armor was bulletproof. He simply walked forward, grabbed the gun and twisted it. He then grabbed the thug and threw him at a car._

_Other thugs started to drive away._

_“Not this time,” Red Lion said._

_He started chasing after them running like a Lion. Because of his build, he could hold this strength and speed for long periods of time. The guy in the metal mask noticed this._

_“So the cat finally comes out,” he said, “let’s see if he likes the new toys of Wolfram,”_

_He pushed a button. A strange looking gun came out of the back. It started to fire lasers at a red Lion in hopes of slowing him down. Red Lion jumped over the lasers and then jumped on moving cars in order to catch up. One of the lasers managed to hit him. Even though it didn’t hurt, he noticed that some of his armor was starting to fade away. The material from the laser was made to destroy the armor of Red Lion._

_He didn’t let this bother him, because he knew he had a job to do, and people to protect. He kept jumping to the armored car. Wolfram used his metal quirk to make platforms to slow him down, but they were in vain. Red Lion jumped on the car and then clawed the wheel making the car stop. Wolfram was forced to pull over. He then stepped out of the car and faced Red Lion._

_There were dozens of bystanders watching the action that was happening. Two of those people were Leo and Nakita._

_They watched as Red Lion and Wolfram fought, exchanging blows for 10 long minutes when it seemed that Wolfram had enough._

_“This ends_ **_NOW!!!!!!_ ** _” he shouted._

_The villain slammed his hands on the road, pulling the metal beams out of the asphalt and directed them towards the hero._

_The bystanders looked in awe as the hero weaved through the oncoming bars, rushing towards the villain and slicing his stomach._

_Out of pure rage Wolfram slammed his hands together causing all the metal beams in the nearby buildings to rush towards Red Lion._

_Unable to dodge most of the bars, the hero knew that his end was near so he decided to protect the civilians and because of this was impaled by most of the wires._

_Wolfram fled the scene before backup could arrive, knowing he killed the hero. Before he ran he saw a kid near the hero crying his eyes out but didn't pay much attention to it._

_“Papa?” he asked, “Papa wake up….”_

_Red Lion opened his eyes, and saw his son looking at him. He was happy because he was the last thing he would ever see._

_“Leo…. thank goodness you’re safe,” he said._

_“Papa you gotta stop him…” Leo said, tears falling from his eyes._

_Red Lion put his hand on Lei’s face and smiled._

_“My son… you must be strong,” he said, “One day you will grow up to be an incredible hero. Whenever you feel alone, remember that your lionheart will guide you to the right path….. And so will I….”_

_A young leo who had just seen his dad die at the hands of a villain started to glow red as a lion cub suddenly appeared next to him._

_He looked at the lion cub, as his eyes glowed red before he collapsed._

"I woke up a few days later in the hospital with mom sitting nearby." Leo told Melissa, “She told me what happened to dad and that's when I decided that Wolfram would be the first to fall at my hands. And I did achieve my goal in some way."

He remembered what happened during the I-Island attack. He had Wolfram in his grasp but then Melissa intervened. 

“Honestly I have you to thank Melissa,” Leo said to her, “If you hadn’t intervened, then I…. then I probably would’ve made the biggest mistake of my life.”

Melissa blushed, but then she smiled. “Its me who should be thanking you Leo,” she said, “You managed to save Papa and stop the villain.”

“Sometimes I think and wonder what my dad would think about this,” he said, “Continuing the mantle of the Red Lion.”

“I’m sure he’d be proud,” Melissa said, “I know I am.” 

That made him smile. He then started to yawn. 

“I think its time I hit the hay,” Leo said, “But I’ll video chat you again tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Melissa said, “Bye Leo. Thanks for this story.”

She blew Leo a kiss, and the video call ended. Leo then laid down on the bed looking at the sky. He had big shoes to fill, taking over for his father. But he knew he was gonna pull it off, somehow, someway.


	4. Chapter........

Aoyama came out of the bathroom wearing a red robe to see people staring at the laptop screen. Needless to say he was confused as hell.

“Wait…. why are you people still here? It’s over. Go home,” he said before he realized what was going on, “Ohhhhhhh I get it. You guys were expecting to know what happened to Midoriya and All Might and the rest aren't you. You’re expecting a teaser for Son of All Might 2, well we don’t have that kind of money, yet. Well, at least we don’t make up some lies like that show, *cough* Teen Titans Go *cough*, making an empty promise about the original show returning. It’s not like teen titans go is that popular anyway, cause there’s way better shows.”

_ The E….. _

“Oh, but I can tell you one thing about Son Of All Might 2 and it’s a bit of a secret. Well two things actually….. in the sequel……..

  
  
  
  
  


Dabi is gonna be joining the hero side. And also, We’re gonna have a crossover arc. We got a duo joining our squad. Amazing characters. We got big plans for them and it’s gonna go out with a bang. We have no idea who they are yet, but it could be anybody. Big secrets, hush hush mon ami. Oh and don’t leave any garbage laying around. Its a total dick move.”

He started to walk away.

“Sero, we’re gonna need some more 4th wall tape.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea.... Teen Titans Go To The Movies really fucked up with that bullshit mid credits scene.


End file.
